Straight, No Chaser
by crush.mode
Summary: When taking part in a harmless drinking game, you should first make sure your opponent can't hold their liquor better than you. Second, and perhaps most importantly of all, be aware of ulterior motives. Especially when a scheming redhead is involved.


**-victory pose- It may be nine days late, but here it is! My tribute to AkuRoku Day. Too bad I humiliated Roxas in the process.  
Honestly, I thought I was going to have to wait until my desktop was fixed before I could submit this. But then I got a bright idea: floppy discs are still useful. Laptop has an A drive. It was the smartest thing my brain has come up with in a very long time. Thanks, brain.  
Anyway. I must dedicate this wholeheartedly to the two who prodded me into thinking I could write this well enough -- Michele and Salem. This is for you, ladies! Especially my naked apron wife. -licks- I love you both! Thanks for making me believe that I could pull this off. **

**Ohrite. I own them not. Nosueplz?**

* * *

It started as a game. A harmless competition.

Whoever took the most shots in one minute won.

The loser had to dress up like a school girl.

All in good fun, right?

They sat in a triangle around the tiny coffee table, Demyx eyeing the fifth of Everclear warily. Axel merely grinned and started pouring.

"One minute," he reminded, staring across the table at the petite blond who regarded his shot glass with disgust.

"I don't know why I agreed to this," Roxas mumbled, blue eyes glazed with absolute boredom. "You don't actually expect to _win, _do you?"

The redhead sneered, ignoring him completely. "You'll keep score, right Dem?"

The sandy blond fidgeted, a worried frown puckering his brow. "I don't think this is such a great idea," he said quietly. "I mean, what if one of you gets alcohol poisoning? Not only will you take a chance at killing yourselves, but they'll know we were drinking in here. We'll get expelled!"

Roxas snorted. "You worry too much." He turned his cold blue eyes to the redhead, who grinned sheepishly. "Besides, it's not like we're chugging the damn thing. Let's get it over with so I can see fire-crotch over here dressed up like a little girl and we can call it a night."

Axel smirked. "Not bloody likely."

He took one last look at Demyx, who still looked as though he were going to faint. The musician slowly reached for the pen and notepad in front of him, sighing. "All right. On three. One, two .."

Both men reached for their glasses, Axel staring intently across the table, Roxas with a hand propped beneath his chin, still appearing completely disinterested.

"_Three._"

It was over before it really began.

Demyx had learned a long time ago, having been Axel's best friend all through high school, that challenging the redhead to anything that involved drinking was a lost cause. He _always_ won.

Roxas never had a chance.

Of course, it didn't help that he choked on the third shot.

He sat glowering, cheeks flushed from the alcohol while the redhead grinned smugly and shook his head. "You were saying?"

The blond was eerily silent, though the look in his eyes spoke volumes; _You motherfucker. I will castrate you in your sleep with a dull Exacto --_

"I probably should have told you," Demyx interjected, looking guilty. "Axel's no amateur when it comes to stuff like this. He .. holds his liquor quite well."

Roxas sneered. "So that's why you act the way you do. You're operating on two brain cells, huh?"

Axel waved a hand dismissively, unfolding himself from his position on the floor and strolling to his bedroom. Not once did he lose his balance.

"Enough stalling," he called, voice slightly muffled, as though he were buried deep within his closet. He emerged moments later, shit-eating grin plastered across his face. "You'll find your outfit laid out on the bed, waiting for you. Come on, don't keep us waiting .." His tone was slightly patronizing, as if he were talking to a five-year-old. Roxas rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, whatever."

Two pairs of eyes watched him as he stood, wavered a little, and took a step forward. He was a bit less graceful, a bit less tolerant of such high-proof alcohol -- but he made his way across the room without stumbling, and once inside the redhead's room, slammed the door shut noisily behind him.

Axel ran his hands through his hair, still grinning like the Cheshire cat. He flopped down onto the couch and helped himself to another shot just for the hell of it. Demyx remained in his position on the floor, seeming content to stare off into a far corner of the room. "When did you get that thing?" he asked distractedly, worrying a fingernail with his teeth. He blinked suddenly, as if coming to a realization -- then turned an incredulous gaze to his friend. "You didn't .. plan this, did you?"

The redhead shrugged, that secretive smile still curling the edge of his lip. "Of course not. How was I to know the kid was such a lightweight?"

"Axel!"

His head whipped up so fast his neck cracked. "What?"

"Why is this thing in my size?"

The redhead covered his mouth to stifle what would have been insanely loud laughter. "Is it? I didn't notice .. I suppose it's a good thing you lost, then, because it wouldn't have fit me .."

"_And_ _why the fuck are there panties?_"

"Stop asking questions and put it on, will you? I'm waiting."

Muffled complaints were faintly heard, but there were no other outbursts from the blond. Axel continued grinning slyly, while Demyx still had that look of complete astonishment plastered across his face. "I can't believe you --"

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Shut up."

They were silent until the creaking of the door alerted them to Roxas' reappearance. The redhead looked up slowly, intent on coming out with the most deplorable, witty insult he could muster -- that is, if his tongue weren't suddenly glued to the roof of his mouth.

The blond stood awkwardly, arms folded across his mid-section in a vain attempt to cover the tiny, navy blue skirt that ended about a quarter of the way down his thighs. It hung from his hips almost perfectly, accentuating their subtle curve. The crisp white uniform blouse was form-fitting, hugging his shoulders in a way that made him appear smaller than he was -- more fragile, even. The tie that was loosely knotted about his neck was a bit too long, hanging an inch or so beneath the hem of the blouse, but it didn't take away from the image as a whole -- really, it made him seem strikingly young, about the age of a middle-schooler rather than a twenty-one year old college student.

The stockings, Axel thought, were the most defining attribute of the whole deal. Thigh-high, nearly opaque, but leaving the imagination just enough transparency to imagine what the skin beneath them looked like -- they came to a halt two inches beneath the hem of the skirt, and gazing at that teasing strip of porcelain, the thought occured to him that never before in his life had such a small amount of flesh been so completely alluring.

He blinked, swallowed hard. _Shit. _

Roxas' face was flushed, whether in embarrassment or from the alcohol, Axel couldn't tell; but it added something simply divine to the equation that he couldn't quite place. His cock was hard before he had a chance to tell himself to think of something else.

The room was dead silent. The redhead blinked, simultaneously attempting to regain the moisture to his suddenly bone-dry mouth. _Say something, you fucking idiot._

"Demyx, out."

_I didn't mean _that!

"Huh?" The musician's eyes opened wide as a full moon, incredulous.

"Out."

"But .. my bed is in there!" He pointed in the general direction of his bedroom. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Axel nearly growled, eyes becoming hard as emeralds, glittering almost dangerously. He leaned forward slightly, nearly nose to nose with the other blond. "I wouldn't be worried about sleeping," he said quietly, reaching out to trail a fingertip down the line of the other's jaw. "At least, not when my balls were being threatened by a rusty kitchen knife."

Demyx's eyes grew even wider, and he shot a desperate look at Roxas, who was conveniently studying the end of his skirt, attempting in vain to keep it from riding up any further. Looking lost and more than a little pissed off, he rose from his place on the floor and made his way to the door. His aquamarine gaze was unforgiving.

"I hope your dick falls off, you asshole."

Axel grinned as the door slammed shut, turning to admire the blond once again. Roxas was now leaning lazily against the wall, arms folded in front of his chest. That unbearably bored look had returned.

"Stop staring at me."

"But, you're so _cute_."

"Pervert."

The redhead rose from the couch, lopsided grin betraying his intentions. "You love it."

Roxas stood up straight, blue eyes glaring. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

The other had come up close, hovering over him, trailing a finger lightly over the exposed skin of his left thigh. "The obvious, of course," he drawled. His hand wandered a bit further, tracing the outline of too-soft underthings.

"Taking advantage of this tiny skirt."

"Oh, I don't think so." The blond pulled away, stepping back into the redhead's bedroom and attempting to shut the door behind him. "This is _not _just another opportunity for you to perv out on me. Unless .." His brows furrowed momentarily before realization set in. Words could not accurately describe the look of absolute disgust that creeped across his features. "You _planned _this, didn't you?!"

Axel reached out, catching the door before it had a chance to slam shut in his face and leaned against the doorframe. "I did no such thing," came his incredulous reply. His bottom lip protruded almost comically in a sad mimicry of a pout.

"It pains me to think you would expect that of me, Rox."

"Then why, for fuck's sake, does this thing fit me?"

"Purely coincidence."

The blond snorted and turned his back to the door. "Bullshit."

The redhead came up behind him, loosely draped his arms about his hips. He leaned down, lightly flicking his tongue over the shell of an ear delicately framed by wisps of golden silk.

"Come on, Rox. You gotta admit -- that skirt looks fucking hot on you."

"Only you would find a man in girl's clothing even remotely appealing. Get off me."

Roxas tried to remove himself from the other's grasp; he took one step forward, his hands on Axel's in an attempt to pry them from his hips. In one fluid motion, he was spun around and came to find himself pinned against the wall, arms held out to either side of him with his wrists caught in a fairly tight grip. The redhead was grinning fiendishly; the blue of the blond's eyes was as cold as ice.

"Pervert."

"What can I say? I like 'em both." Axel shrugged, shoulders barely moving in the process. He released his grip on one of the other's wrists, bringing his hand up a stocking-clad thigh, inching upward slowly, teasingly. "Though right now .." Fingers slipped beneath the hem of the skirt, green bore into blue and the blond stopped breathing.

"I'm more interested in getting these panties off."

Roxas turned his head to the side as the redhead leaned forward, brushing lips lightly over the sensitive flesh just beneath his ear. A knee pressed between his thighs, spreading them just so, as a single digit traced the band of the aforementioned underthings slowly back and forth.

"Axel, stop."

He pushed against the other's chest with the hand that wasn't restricted as if it would save him. The motion was artfully ignored as the knee between his thighs pressed a bit closer, a bit harder. He didn't mean to squirm, but it seemed rather unavoidable; that teasing finger had slipped just beneath the band and was now scratching tiny, invisible patterns across his skin with a blunt fingernail. He almost whimpered.

"From the look on your face," Axel drawled, the grin curling his lip coming off as a bit more than smug. "You don't really want me to. Do you?"

The blond opened his mouth to reply, a sharp quip resting on the very edge of his tongue. It died at the exhalation of a soft moan as his length was enveloped in a soft warmth that seemed almost unreal; as an afterthought, he bit his lip to suppress any future signs that he was getting even the slightest bit of enjoyment from this whole thing.

The redhead chuckled softly, opting for the moment to ignore the other's obvious attempt at denial. He dipped his head low, lips seeking the spot that pulsed erratically on the side of his throat. He pressed a small kiss, tongue darting out to taste the salt of his skin, alternately sucking it lightly between his teeth. Roxas squirmed again, a strangled half-moan finding its way past tightly sealed lips.

"Stop it," he breathed, the tone in his voice holding less authority than it had before. His fingers curled into the fabric of Axel's shirt, though he made no further attempts at pushing him away. His gaze wandered upward, taking in the glazed emerald of the other's eyes, the way his mouth parted at the acknowledgement. Momentarily distracted, he barely noticed the whisper of silk across his thighs until it registered in his mind that something was _missing_.

"Axel --" Cut short by the sudden presence of cool lips against his own, a breathy moan was lost to the utter silence of the room as a practiced tongue curled seductively around his own. Unconsciously he pulled the redhead closer, hips twitching as the hand returned to his length and began stroking slowly. Achingly so.

Axel purred low in the back of his throat, taking this concession as permission to move forward; releasing the blond's other wrist, he laid his palm flat against the other's bare ass. The unabashed, unrestrained whimper he was awarded at that simple action went straight to his cock.

_Fuck. _

He broke contact long enough to turn the blond around, leaning down to press a biting kiss to the nape of his neck. He brought his hands to the other's thighs, caressing the soft fabric of the stockings before gripping slender hips and rolling his own fluidly against yielding flesh. Roxas groaned, the tenor of his voice breaking as fingertips teased the underside of his shaft; ghost touches, barely enough to register, but teasing all the same.

Axel reached blindly for a small bottle of lotion perched precariously at the edge of his desk, flipping the top open and somehow managing to squeeze an admirable amount onto his fingers. He then pressed gently at the blond's entrance, groaning despite himself at the way the other's hips met his touch eagerly. Slowly, he eased inward. One digit at first, pressing cautiously, then receding. Roxas braced himself against the wall as best he could; hands seeking purchase on the smooth surface, angling his hips to coax deeper contact. He was too far past denial to care that this was completely degrading.

A second slick digit pressed inward, deeper than previously, brushing lightly against that tight bundle of nerves that brought a strangled gasp from a dry throat.

"A-Axel .. God .."

"I like the way you say my name," the redhead murmured, scissoring his fingers and coaxing yet another tiny moan from that small mouth. "Say it again."

He manipulated that spot again, almost lost his sense of control as the body beneath him shuddered deliciously. "Ax-- .. _fuck!_"

The blond was breathless, his cock aching. He threw a glance over his shoulder, blue eyes burning. "Are you going to fuck me, or let your fingers do all the work?"

Dazed, Axel blinked and withdrew from the scorching heat. He cocked his head to the side, unable to keep that lopsided grin from forming. "Is that the alcohol talking, or you?"

Roxas' cheeks flushed crimson. "Shut _up_." He rested his forehead against the wall, rolling his hips back against the redhead's. "This _was_ your idea. You may as well go through with it. I'll make you pay for it later."

"I'll hold you to that."

Axel reached for the lotion again, simultaneously flipping the button on his jeans and pushing the restricting cloth from his hips. Coating himself thickly, he pressed a hand between the blond's shoulder blades, which in turn made his spine arch beautifully and gave him a better angle. He rested against the other's entrance, leaning down over him to flick his tongue over the straining cords of muscle on the side of his neck. As he slipped inward, the intense heat curling around him seductively like the flames of a wildfire, he reached around to wrap slick fingers around the other's length. Roxas sighed, a mix between a moan and some broken sound of submission; his hips bucked at the dual torture as the redhead began to move. Slowly, languidly, he rocked against the slender body beneath him.

The blond's mouth fell open, ragged breaths coming quick and harsh as the thrusts became harder, more urgent. He arched into every forward motion, growling deeply each time he came close to that tight bundle of nerves.

Axel leaned in close, lips brushing the shell of his ear. His voice was low, almost dangerous. "Will you come for me?"

He thrust deftly, hitting that spot right at its center; Roxas nearly screamed. Again, in time with his pumping of the blond's cock -- once more, and he very nearly exploded.

He came hard, thrusting deeply and wrenching a strangled cry from the other as he reached his own release. The blond was trembling, knees threatening to buckle beneath their combined weight until Axel stood straight and pulled that slender body against him. Roxas did not object; he didn't trust himself to support his own weight at the moment, anyway.

A moment of peaceful silence was broken as the redhead nuzzled the other's throat. "So, what would it take to get you into a cheerleader outfit?"


End file.
